


1:02 am

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, At least to me, M/M, No Beta, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Sad boi hours, actually he's not even here whoops, im sorry, minecraft personas ONLY, mumbo needs to get hurt, oh yeah don't ship real people that's a no no, shoutout to doc being everyone's man, shoutout to the suicidal polar bear on Mumbo's base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: "I called you up at a hundred and twoWe just sat there for agesTalking about that boy what was getting on to you"Mumbo will do anything for another second with him. Even if it breaks his heart.
Relationships: Docm77/Grian, Grian & mumbo jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Comments: 37
Kudos: 187





	1:02 am

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to 102 by The 1975 and this fic kinda bugged me until i wrote it so there you go! I highly suggest listening to the song!
> 
> Also, this is my first fic here so go easy on me :")

He sat on the edge of his base, watching as the sky slowly bled into purple and blue. His fingers idly stroking the furs of the polar bear beside him, feeling the low growls emitted from the sleeping beast. Around him was silent, the base across from his glowing eerily in the waters, separated by the abandoned tracks of the railway. 

It was peaceful. 

He was unaware of how long he had been sitting there, the stars having long found their places in the sky, before the distant sounds of rockets stirred him from his idling thoughts. He ignoring the restless movements of the bear at his pause, looking over at the horizon. Sure enough, a familiar figure rose over the ocean, a spot of red in the darkness, illuminated by the lantern in his hand. He waved at the figure, shaking his own torch back.

The figure abruptly changed course, firing rockets in quick succession as it twisted and weaved in a pattern. Frankly, he found it beautiful, how the other could manouver himself so well in the air. At the end of this display, the man flew below the smoke slowly, illuminating the words he had formed. "Hi."

He chuckled, tugging his bag from under the bear's paw. Seeing the bear barely stir, he pet it gently, turning his head to see the man fly back towards his own base, probably landing where they always met. Scrambling to put on his own elytra, he jumped off the roof, speeding after the man.

As he got closer, the smell of fresh daisies filled his nose, seeing the stark white flower crown on his head and a matching smile. Grian had placed down a wooden mat on the roof, one that was worn and dirty but still served it's purpose. Landing with a stumble, he made his way over to the excited man in front of him, both laughing at his blunder.

"Hey Mumbo! You'll never guess what I did today!" The smile on his face was blinding, melting away the resolve in his heart, just like every other time he was blessed with it. Yet, he knew better.

"You disturbed Doc's projects again?" That giggle intensified the ache in his chest, forcing him to turn away as he sat next to him. His eyes could be too expressive for his liking, at times.

"Well, I was flying over Area 77 because he was there, and then he started this grand music and called out for Scar! So, I swooped down and landed in front of him before planting a flower for him. And, i swear he cracked a smile! Even though he threw his trident, sure, but it totally missed me so i don't think he was aiming to kill!" Grian was yapping away in rapid fire, oblivious to the way he was observing his features, the slight curve of a smile and his wide, expressive eyes. Unconciously, he let out a smile of his own.

He didn't even notice when Grian stopped talking.

"Mumbo, do you think he likes me? Impulse and Ren say its pathetic how much i'm pining after him." He felt his blood boil at those words, even though he knew they were only joking. It wasn't like them to be mean, out of everyone in their server. 

"No! I think you're... yeah, it's cute." He held back a shiver as the other broke out into a wide grin, throwing his arms around him in an enthusiastic hug, squeezing tightly. His hands fisted uselessly at his side.

"Thanks Mumbo! See, i knew i could count on you!" He squeezed the other's shoulder gently, smiling sadly to himself.

The two fell back into a comfortable silence, letting go of each other. Mumbo instinctively reached into the other's bag for fresh fruits. He couldn't remember a time when this was not tradition, for Grian to bring the food he had harvested at the hippie camp to share, under the stars. He looked forward to this every day, spending time with Grian, no matter how tired he was.

He would always show up at 1:02am.

"Hey Mumbo?" Grian's voice was smaller now, less confident as it broke the peace. It was unnatural, considering how cheerful the other always seemed to be. "What do you think I should do about Doc?"

Something ugly threatened to rear out inside of him, threatened to wipe out the stability of their friendship. He could not, would not do that to Grian. It would not be fair to him, as oblivious and in love as he was with someone else. Still, that ugly thing was still a very real part of his feelings.

"...I think you should talk to him, be honest with your feelings. Who knows, he might like you back." He would. Doc had approached him before, asking after Grian's well-being and pushing for details about his likes and dislikes. And even then, he had indulged Doc, telling him everything he knew. Everything, except for the convenient fact that he loved him too.

Even then, he already knew he had lost.

Grian smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Maybe." The silence was more contemplative now, occasional chirps from below breaking the quiet air. Mumbo looked down at his hands, slowly losing his appetite. It was one thing to be aware of it, it was another to be expected to be okay with it. He felt sick to his stomach, knowing he'd reach his limit for the day.

"Hey I, I think I should go, it's getting late." As if on cue, Grian let out a yawn, unable to stifle it. "And you're tired."

Grian cracked a smile, looking at his bag. "Yeah...I'm sorry Mumbo, see you tomorrow night? I need to do some thinking, anyway."

He smiled softly back, heart melting further, painfully. "Yeah, sure. Sleep well, Grian." 

"Good night, Mumbo!" He waved as the other man saluted, diving backwards into the hole in his base. He couldn't stop smiling until he was out of sight, then he was slumping forward, all energy sapped out of him. Dragging himself to the edge of the base, he jumped off and spread his wings, gliding back to his own base.

If he was being honest with himself, this was the closest he ever could be with Grian. Just two friends, sharing a moment. They were in two vastly different worlds, now more than ever, Grian moving on to bigger things as Mumbo stayed comfortably behind with his redstone projects. He could not recall the last time they worked on something together.

It hurt, sure, but he had the whole day to mend his heart before allowing Grian to break it every night, again and again. It was an arrangement that kept everyone else happy, which in turn made him happy. Happy enough, that is.

He still couldn't help loving him.


End file.
